


Broken Clock

by Suzuranao (IamLurking)



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Altered Mental States, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dubious Consent, M/M, No Lube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:41:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23152669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IamLurking/pseuds/Suzuranao
Summary: Belial knows the way the Supreme Primarch regards him. He knows the way Lucifer looks at him.Testing Anagenesis is a good way to get the truth out of that perfect, uptight little mouth, and to his delight, gets more than bargained for.
Relationships: Belial/Lucifer (Granblue Fantasy)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 58





	Broken Clock

**Author's Note:**

> For Embah hehe
> 
> I was itchy with horny and got this request. It's not the filthiest thing ive written but certainly the most depraved and i think i may be addicted now
> 
> Mind the tags!!!! It's Belial!!!

"Ooops, i didn't mean to hit you that hard."

That was, of course, a lie. 

"Belial… What-" 

Lucifer shudders violently as his core pulses, 6 pure white wings stretched to their full span at awkward angles and trembling slightly as he curls up slightly into himself. When he finally lifts his head up again, his gaze meets Belial's directly, a mixture of confusion and want plainly painted in those perfect features, marred only by the thin ring of dark pink encircling his pupil, almost vanishing in the shrinking blue iris. 

"What… Did you do…?"

He gasps suddenly, wings coming around as if to shield him unconsciously of whatever was wrong to no avail. The half formed cocoon was pushed aside by the other beast, breaking into his personal space to gaze at the affected Primal with delight. 

The only one with power to rival Lucifer was Belial and their own creator. So when they were tasked by Lucilius to find discrepancies in their levels and report them, Belial thought it might be a good idea to test a new technique he’d been refining for his own power. 

And of course, to capitalize on Lucifer’s attachment to him and see how deep did it ran.

“I did not expect you to be susceptible to enticement, Supreme Primarch but i have to say it's not a bad look on you."

He's about to reach over and touch Lucifer's face with a gloved hand when the primal in question grabs his wrist in mid air, grip strong if trembling. The primarch doesn’t let go, pulling hard enough to make Belial widen his eyes in surprise, as he’s brought towards a pillar, back hitting the hard stone surface but his front almost touching Lucifer’s body, suddenly looming over him. Their small height difference is noticeable at this distance, Belial’s gaze falling directly on those lips, slightly open as the white-haired man takes a heavy breath.

A simple test of this new power was not supposed to head this way, but seeing that usually perfectly composed expression twisted into something uglier, wanting... Well it filled him with rapturous delight. Nothing short of Lucilius himself appearing could’ve stop him from poking and prodding further the affected beast.

But he was not to be in several days, so alas who was he to deny their perfect archangel a bit of release? Not even he was that cruel.

“I’m flattered, Supreme Primarch.” His tone is teasing and opposes no resistance when Lucifer haltingly reaches out to brush his nose with bare fingertips. His eyes are wide and unblinking, as if taking on the image that Belial paints for the first time ever, and finding himself unable to focus on anything else.

Those fingers trace a path to his cheeks, the curve of his jaw, before they rest on his neck, tracing the boundary of the gold collar and warm, pale skin before it stops at the clasp that keeps his collar closed. 

“Come on, don’t be shy, Supreme Primarch-“

“Belial.”

Not even during enticement could he forget about his ridiculous attempt to breach the distance between them. Their wings could carry them to the end of the skies effortlessly but even Belial knew this was not something to be crossed. 

“Sorry, Lucifer.” And yet he barks out a short laugh, raising his free hand to grasp Lucifer’s in his, guiding him to undo the first button and then the larger ones of his white tunic. They almost burst when undone, relieving the tightness they were subjected to until his tunic was open, still cinched close by the belt on his hips. 

A black, sleeveless undershirt could be seen now, tight and clinging to Belial’s body, chest clearly outlined against the thin fabric. He leans his head back against the pillar as Lucifer finally, tentatively releases his captured wrist, as if he was afraid Belial would bolt at any minute. He doesn’t, and reaches over to undo the buckle of his belt, clattering loudly against the floor.

With every second that passes, Lucifer gains more initiative, pushing the white tunic off his shoulders and letting it hit the floor, gold embellishments clattering and echoing loudly in the empty training space.

His gloved hands slide underneath the black undergarment, as if attempting to divest Belial from it but the fabric clings so tightly to his body it bunches just above his ribs, refusing to proceed further. Belial is about to assist him when he is stunned into silence once more, as Lucifer doesn’t hesitate to simply rip it, exposing the fullness of his breasts to his discerning gaze.

His surprise doesn’t last for long however and he laughs louder and longer this time, grin set wide on his face as Lucifer bends to sniff at his neck, wings coming closer to encircle them both as if shading from prying eyes. An image only the Supreme Primarch was to be privy off, what a romantic thought, even if he was sure to be simply another way to make sure he didn’t escape, a gentler, metaphorical bite on his scruff.

Well, two could play at that game, Belial thinks as he unfurls his own wings to their full length, inky, leathery flesh tangling with those white feathers. The primarch shudders, feeling them tickle but then he moans loudly. Apparently Lucifer didn’t like much his defiance and bit him hard, demanding submission like a wild animal would. 

It stings horribly, he realizes with a giddy, breathy sigh, and sure enough when Lucifer retreats there’s blood, belial’s blood, on his mouth, the most expensive, decadent rouge one could get, smeared carelessly on his full, perfect arch of lips.

It’s alluring, as if watching a pristine canvas be marred by a wayward, messy stroke.

It’s much more than he expected and Belial is delighted.

Lucifer licks his lips to clean the blood from them but misses a spot on the corner, prompting Belial to lean in and clean it, tasting himself. He doesn't stop there, licking Lucifer's lips properly until he seems to take a hint and imitate him. Those blue, pink ringed eyes are half lidded as they exchange a pale semblance of a kiss, messy and open. It only serves to bring them closer, forcing Belial to look up in order to participate properly. 

His ears perk up at the sound of a sash being undone and the low thud of fabric against the floor. When he reaches to blindly touch Lucifer's waist, only his top and pants remain. Unsurprisingly, his crotch is tented by a growing erection and Lucifer moans when Belial palms him through the tight fabric.

Oh, had he known his Supreme Primarch could produce such sounds he’d have done this much, much earlier.

“Belial...ah!”

His face is pressed against Lucifer's crotch, mouthing at the bulge from over the fabric, hands holding steady his hips as he coaxes more indecent sounds from the other primarch. 

His whole body trembles under Belial's ministrations, wings shaking to the very tip of the outside feathers, fingers threading on short, dark hair to pull him roughly off his crotch after a particularly hard suck on his covered crotch. 

He's pushed back none too gently, sitting now against the pillar as Lucifer all but rips Belial's pants in trying to take them off. 

"So impatient…" his voice is a teasing murmur but assists in removing his own undergarments, staring hungrily as Lucifer shoves down his own pants to free his confined erection. It's hard and red, beading white at the tip no thanks in part by Belial's earlier play. 

Like every other part of him, his dick was perfect. Large enough to make it difficult to swallow had he managed to blow him, but not enough to make it too inconvenient to take him with his ass as unprepared he was in this moment. 

It was going to hurt nevertheless, Belial realizes in giddy excitement, opening his legs wide to exhibit himself, his full dick and his pink, twitching hole. Lucifer wastes no time kneeling in between his legs, one strong arm manhandling a thigh easily over his hip to get better access before pressing the tip of his dick to Belial's hole. 

It burns, even as the tight ring of flesh gives way with difficulty and Belial feels short of breath. The dick that is impaling him is thick and hot, making him moan and whine with each centimeter that goes in. 

"Haah… yes, yes, yesssss-" Belial throws his head back against the pillar as Lucifer bottoms out, feeling impossibly full. And yet in the haziness of the pain-pleasure, he realizes that Lucifer's eyes are no longer tainted. 

And yet, Lucifer thrusts in roughly to test the waters, making him whine at the sensation, turning into a breathy laugh midway. 

"So selfish, taking only what you want, Supreme Primarch-" that gets him another rough thrust, as if to remind him of the position they were in. "I didn't say-ah! it was bad…Being perfect all the time must get boring." 

"So let go Lucifer, isn't it more interesting this way?" 

And then Belial reaches with his arms, bringing him closer until the cold metal of Lucifer's armor almost touches his chest. From this close he can see clearly the untainted expanse of blue of his eyes, the expression wrecked with desire. 

"Be silent." 

Lucifer leans in and kisses him clumsily, roughly, tongue thrusting in his mouth until all Belial can vocalize are wet, muffled throaty sounds of desire as Lucifer thrusts into him in earnest. 

His ass is being split in two and all he can think is of the tongue in his mouth, the dick that stirs up his insides. Belial slides down a hand to his stomach, pressing down as he feels absolutely full, but then going up to grope one of his breasts, pinching and pulling at his nipple in desperation as pain and pleasure mount to a peak, orgasm making his spine arch, his wings clash against Lucifer's again, dick spurting white all over his abdomen and chest. 

His partner doesn't stop, fucking him through orgasm until overstimulation, Belial grabbing roughly with gloved hands at Lucifer's shoulders, trying to find an anchor to resist the onslaught of desire until finally, the Supreme Primarch shudders and cums inside, hot, thick liquid filling him instantly and bringing another full body shudder from the addicting sensation. 

Lucifer stills, dick still seated inside as far as it can go, forehead leaning in Belial's shoulder as they both pant, catching their breath. 

And then, Lucifer bites him again, this time tongue darting out to lick and soothe the bloody wound. 

It's a tender gesture in the midst of the unrelenting desire he's been faced with, almost bringing him back to an uncomfortable reality when Lucifer starts thrusting in earnest once more, this time holding both of Belial's thighs and leveraging his weight against the pillar. 

The sensation of that dick sliding effortlessly now because of cum is intoxicating, but knowing Lucifer is doing this out of his own desire? 

There is no forbidden fruit more delicious than this, and Belial laughs, surrendering himself to the whims and desires of his Supreme Primarch. 


End file.
